Zurui yo Magnetic today
is a bonus CD sung by Maki Nishikino and Nico Yazawa. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 2 which was released on July 25, 2014. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kensuke Okamoto. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0840)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minai de! Wanawanawana・wana nanda?? Mikata mitai? Soretomo teki? Wanawanawana・wana nanda?? (Nande itsumo kocchi miteru no? Socchi koso miteru desho!) (Socchi ga miru kara mirun datteba! Hooraa! Yappari miteru janai!) Masaka kyou mo koko de battari... guuzen na no kana Soretomo sakuryaku toka? A・ya・shii! Baka ne kangae sugi desho demo ne kangaeteru Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minai de! Nee...yappari... Hanashikakete mite yo kono mama ja Mikata na no ka teki na no ka ki ni naru desho Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru Hora mata me ga au kuse ni Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au Aa...jiryoku ga zurui! (kocchi miteru? Kocchi minai de!) Kocchi konai? Kocchi kinasai! Dokidokidoki・douki fujun?? Nakayoshi kibou? Raibaru shibou? Dokidokidoki・douki fujun?? Tabun ne ashita koso sunao ni waraikakeru yo Kimete mo tamerai kibun...o・ka・shi! Iya na seikaku shiteru ne douse konna seikaku da mon Kocchi konai? Kocchi kinasai! Nee...hontou wa... Niteru kamo ne doko ka reisei na toko? Nakayoshi kibou raibaru shibou ki ni naru desho Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushiteru Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au Aa... Magnetic today!! (kocchi konai? kocchi kinasai!) Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru Hora mata me ga au kuse ni Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite hikare au Aa...jiryoku ga zurui! Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushiteru Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite hikare au Aa...Magnetic today!! (nee dousuru? Sassato kimete!) Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide! Wanawanawana・wana nanda?? Mikata mitai? Soretomo teki? Wanawanawana・wana nanda?? |-| Kanji= こっちみてる？　こっちみないで！ ワナワナワナ．ワナナンダ？？ 味方みたい？　それとも敵？ ワナワナワナ．ワナナンダ？？ （なんでいつもこっちみてるの？　そっちこそみてるでしょ！） （そっちがみるからみるんだってば！ ほーらー！　やっぱりみてるじゃない！） まさか今日もここでばったり…偶然なのかな それとも策略とか？　あ．や．しー！ バカね考えすぎでしょ　でもね考えてる こっちみてる？　こっちみないで！ ねえ…やっぱり… 話しかけてみてよ　このままじゃ 味方なのか敵なのか　気になるでしょ ずるいよずるいよ　本音を隠してる ほらまた目が合うくせに ずるいよずるいよ　本音を隠して惹かれあう ああ…磁力がずるい！（こっちみてる？　こっちみないで！） こっちこない？　こっちきなさい！ ドキドキドキ．ドウキフジュン？？ 仲良し希望？　ライバル志望？ ドキドキドキ．ドウキフジュン？？ たぶんね明日こそ素直に笑いかけるよ 決めてもためらい気分…　お．か．しー！ イヤな性格してるね　どうせこんな性格だもん こっちこない？　こっちきなさい！ ねえ…ほんとうは… 似てるかもねどこか　冷静なとこ？ 仲良し希望ライバル志望　気になるでしょ わかるよわかるよ　本気を隠してる 夢中になるのがこわい わかるよわかるよ　本気を隠して惹かれあう ああ…Magnetic today!!（こっちこない？　こっちきなさい！） ずるいよずるいよ　本音を隠してる ほらまた目が合うくせに ずるいよずるいよ　本音を隠して惹かれあう ああ…磁力がずるい！ わかるよわかるよ　本気を隠してる 夢中になるのがこわい わかるよわかるよ　本気を隠して惹かれあう ああ…Magnetic today!!（ねえどうする？　さっさと決めて!） こっちみてる？　こっちみないで！ ワナワナワナ．ワナナンダ？？ 味方みたい？　それとも敵？ ワナワナワナ．ワナナンダ？？ |-| English= Are you looking at me? Don’t look at me! Wanna wanna wanna, it’s a trap! Are you an ally? Or are you an enemy? Wanna wanna wanna, it’s a trap! (Why are you always looking at me?) (You’re always looking at me too aren't you!) (I'm only looking at you because you looked at me first!) (See! So you WERE looking!) No way, you ran into me again today? Are you telling me it's a coincidence? Or is it all part of your plan? How suspicious! (Idiot!) You're overthinking this too much (But you know!) How can I not? Are you looking at me? Don’t look at me! Yeah... I knew it... I should try and talk to her; At this rate, I’m going to keep worrying whether she’s an ally or an enemy It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions See! Our eyes just met again! It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions and it’s captivating me Ahh, your magnetism just isn’t fair! (Are you looking at me?) (Don’t look at me!) Aren’t you coming here? Come here! Doki Doki Doki, your motives are dishonest! Are you hoping to be good friends? Or do you wish to be rivals? Doki Doki Doki, your motives are dishonest! Maybe tomorrow, I'll smile at you honestly So I've decided, but I feel hesitant... How strange! (It's awful) this personality you put on (But I only have) this kind of personality Aren’t you coming here? Come here! Hey... When I think about it... We might be alike (How, exactly?) Like our composure? Hoping to be good friends, wishing to be rivals, it's just on my mind I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side It's scary to become entranced I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side and it's captivating me Ahh, magnetic today!! (Aren’t you coming here?) (Come here!) It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions See! Our eyes just met again! It’s not fair, it’s not fair, you’re hiding your true intentions and it’s captivating me Ahh, your magnetism just isn’t fair! I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side It's scary to become entranced I know, I know, you're hiding your serious side and it's captivating me Ahh, magnetic today!! (Hey, so what are we going to do?) (Hurry up and decide!) Are you looking at me? Don’t look at me! Wanna wanna wanna, it’s a trap! Are you an ally? Or are you an enemy? Wanna wanna wanna, it’s a trap! Gallery Single Scans= Zurui_yo_Magnetic_today_Back.jpg LL S2BD2 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Duo Trio Songs Category:Maki Nishikino Category:Nico Yazawa